Sacrifice
by imagine purple
Summary: ..::Oneshot::.. Tanya gets an unexpected phone call from Forks that breaks her heart. What happens when the man you love finds someone else? This is my idea of what happens when Tanya finds out about the wedding. TxE implications, but mostly BxE


Ye-uss, I know I'm supposed to be working on Love Forever. But this came in a stroke of inspiration.

There's a lot of implication that Tanya was like the original Bella, that she and Edward were in love, and that's just the way it came to me. If you don't like it...bite me.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I'm not the great Stephenie Meyer, and I'm certainly not as good at writing as her, but I do try! :)

* * *

**Tanya POV**

I looked in the mirror, taking vain pleasure in the perfection that faced me. Everything about me spoke of grace, from the way that my sunshine-touched hair curled around my shoulders to the angular tilt of my cheekbones. I smiled softly to myself.  
_You're acting like Rosalie, Tanya._ My conscience berated me.

I shrugged, and instead focused my attention on the picture of Edward that I kept on my dresser. In the picture, we were smiling, my arm slung casually across my shoulder, his holding my waist. The love that we shared was shown so well in the picture; I would have to thank Alice for snapping it soon.

Speaking of Alice, I would have to pick up some extra decorations for the party we were planning together. Edward was turning 105** (A/N I think...don't kill me if I'm wrong :) I'm such a lazy bum that I can't be bothered to pick up the book, which is sitting right next to me currently, and look. Lol. Okay, back to the story. )**and we had been planning a surprise birthday bash since last year. His birthday was on July 13th; today's date was July 1st, right? My snowy skin crinkled between my eyebrows as a frown painted my face.  
My cell rang, and I picked it up, suddenly jolted out of my pondering.

"Hello?" I inquired. It was probably one of the Cullens...they were pretty much the only people who knew my cell number.

"Tanya! I've got really, really, really, REALLY great news!! Like, amazingly terrific!! I'm so happy!!"  
I smiled exasperatedly into the phone. Of course it would be Alice, calling me about some new gossip, or the latest fashion show.

"Okay, what do you want?" I asked her.

"You know Bella, right? Isabella Swan?" I paled slightly at her name. In some corner of my mind, I remembered who she was.

"The new girl at Forks? The one you called about a little while ago?"  
"Mmhmm! Well, She and Edward were going out for a while, and it got kinda hard for us 'cause she's his la tua cantante and her blood smells SO SO good, but--" I froze.

She and Edward? Edward? MY Edward? I felt my blood -or venom- boil. I returned my attention to Alice.

"So can you come? I would have sent you a formal invitation, but it was just too...formal. Yeah. So CAN YOU??"

I felt like I had missed a major part of this conversation.

"Sorry...I kind of didn't her what you said. Could you repeat that?" I asked.

"Ughhh. Okay, what I said was 'Can you come? I would have sent a for--'"

"No, before that. What's this event?"

"Oh! Well, Edward and Bella are getting married!! I'M SO HAPPY!! Aren't you happy?? WHOOOO!!" She continued to talk, but I stopped listening.

Married. Edward was getting married. The Edward that I had loved since I had met him.  
My Edward. The Edward who had promised me that one day he would come back and live with me.  
The Edward who kissed me.  
The Edward who loved me.

Edward Cullen.

I dropped the phone, hearing Alice continue to ramble.

A phrase ran through my head...

"When you love someone enough, you can let them go."

...and I collapsed.

Because this was my sacrifice.

I loved him enough to let him love...

* * *

I just thought that since everyone makes her so biatchy in their stories, I needed to give her some lurvv to soften her up.

And yes, Tanya was dating Edward in this.

So stick that in your juicebox and SUCK IT!

Kayy.

I'm done with my rant x33

Review please!!

imagine purple

XOXO


End file.
